


Two Secrets, One Truth

by ScarletCorvid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: After finding out Neville's secret, Harry realizes they have a lot in common. And Neville might have another secret for Harry to discover.





	Two Secrets, One Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).



When Harry agreed to be Neville Longbottom's dueling partner at the first meeting of the DA, he had resigned himself to being that position for rest of the school year. After all, Neville had a reputation and it was honestly well earned. So far the only magical aptitude he'd shown in almost five years at Hogwarts had been in Herbology, and they weren't going to take down Death Eaters with plants. 

If there was a ever a time Harry was wrong, this had been it. 

Neville worked harder than anyone else in Dumbledore's Army, and it had payed off with dividends. By the time they were about to start Christmas break, his spellwork was almost unrecognizable. Of course, he wasn't as strong as Hermione or even Harry himself, but he had something that most of the other members lacked, an almost deseperate want to do better, be better, and prove it to everyone. 

It was something Harry thought about often when he was laying in his bed at night, reflecting on the session they'd just had. He could understand wanting to prove yourself, he felt those same stirrings too. But the way Neville worked so hard, you'd think he was the one being whispered in the halls as 'The Chosen One' and 'The Boy Who Lived.' Whatever drove Neville, though, it was much more private than what drove Harry. The standard he lived up to had been laid on his head when his parents died, the standard Neville tried to live up to was just in his head. 

During the Christmas holiday he finally got the answer to the question of what made Neville keep trying no matter how many times he failed, and it made Harry feel like a right jerk for every time he'd laughed under his breath at Neville's failures in the classroom. What he had seen at St. Mungo's haunted him right up until it was time to return to Hogwarts. 

"Harry," Neville greeted him in the Griffindyor common room, a touch of uncertainity in his eyes. 

"Hey Neville, how was Christmas?" Harry felt like he was walking on eggshells, afraid to break the trust of a friend he'd come to truly appreciate over the past four years. 

Neville's smile came easier this time. "You know, it was good. How was yours? How's Ron's Dad?"

"He's doing better. Of course, he's going to have quite a scar, but he's going to be okay." It was still a little awkward, but things felt more normal between them. "I was thinking of holding a meeting tomorrow night, since we've got a few days left before classes start up again. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh! I would quite like that!" He beamed, a slight flush of pleasure crossing his cheeks. It was the first time Harry noticed that much of the chubbiness had gone out of them. Neville was putting on height and slimming down more every day it seemed. "I've been wanting to practice, I'm sure everyone has...and with what happened to Ron's Dad, I think we ought to make sure we stay ready. Don't you think?"

"I think so too." Harry agreed. "I'll send the message out after dinner." 

The other boy nodded. For a moment they just stood there in the common room, staring at each other. Harry hoped that someone else would come over and interupt them before something could be said about what he'd seen at St. Mungo's. It still felt dirty and wrong to have seen such a private moment for Neville.

'His parents in those beds, not knowing who they were or where they were. Not recognizing their own son.' His mind whispered. 'Is it better that my parents are dead instead of being like Neville's parents? Does he ever wonder if it would be better for his parents to dead?' 

"Would you like to see my cactus?" Neville asked Harry with a touch of shyness. 

"What?" Harry blinked, snapped out of his reverie.

A small flush appeared again on Neville's cheeks, this time one of embarrasement instead of pleasure. "My Christmas present from Gran, I mean. It's a very rare catcus from North America. Its flowers are good for love potions and they can be crushed up to make a healing balm that works very well on burns."

"Oh, sure, I'd love to see it." Harry laughed a little, wondering where his mind had been in that moment. Not that it mattered right now, following his excited friend up to the fifth year boys dorm. Along the way they collected Ron and Dean Thomas, who were also eager to catch up about the holidays. Soon their excited voices and laughter was bouncing off the walls, everyone talking at once. 

It was good to be back at Hogwarts. And by the time they headed into the Great Hall for supper, Harry had forgotten to feel awkward around Neville. 

***

The members of Dumbledore's Army all seemed very eager to get back to their exercizes. Harry suspected a few of the members had been practicing in some manner at home based on their sudden improvement, while others were struggling with getting back into the flow of things after a fortnight off. Overall, though, he was very pleased with the group. Their laughter made him glad to be back at Hogwarts, even if things were still so very different than they should have been at the school. No matter what, Hogwarts would always be home.

Even though the Room of Requirement would not have needed to be tidied up after their sessions, it seemed like the proper curtosey to pile up the cushions and put the room back to rights. They had to stagger their departures into twos and threes anyway, so it gave them something to pass the time. As Umbridge tightened their grip on the school, the fear of being caught leaving the DA meetings grew. So far it hadn't caused anyone to drop out, but there were tense sighs and visible fidgeting as soon as the first pair left the safety of the practice room.

As their numbers dwindled, Harry noticed Neville hanging back from the deliberation of who would leave next. It didn't surprise him, he'd caught a few furitive glances in his direction while they were going through their spellwork drills. After what Harry had seen at St. Mungo's it seemed natural that Neville would want a word with him in private.

"You two go on ahead," He told Ron and Hermione, once the quartet of Gryffindors were the only ones left. "Neville and I will go last."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry was sure he saw the smallest hint of a smile cross Neville's face. Hermione must have caught it too. Her brow furrowed and she glanced over at Ron with a question etched on her face. Then she was looking back at Harry, eyes searching his face. 

"Well," She began slowly. "If you're sure, then we'll see you back in the common room." 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry nodded. 

"Come on, Hermione." Ron tugged on her sleeve. "Maybe on the way back you can explain to me...whatever was said in Transfiguarations today."

Hermione's curiosity was broken, aghast at the thought that Ron hadn't payed any attention in class today. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll explain it to you, Ron, but if you think I'm going to let you copy the homework, you've gone mad."

"Oh come on, Hermione..." 

Their voices drifted away as they left the Room of Requirement. Harry turned to Neville and gave him a slight smile. Those two were never going to change, and it was rather nice when you considered how much everything else was changing. Though he didn't mind not having to listen to them bicker all the way back to the Common Room. 

"I just wanted to thank you." Neville said quietly. "I didn't think you'd run around telling everyone what you saw at St. Mungo's, but, you never can know for sure." 

Harry nodded. "I would have wondered the same thing, Neville. And I figure, it's your parents. It's up to you to tell or not tell." 

He sighed and leaned against the wall, cheeks that were suddenly not so round anymore flushing. "It's not that I'm embarrased of them, you know. It's just...I guess it's hard to explain. But you would understand it more than anyone else. People talking about you. About your family."

It had never occured to Harry that Neville might understand where he was coming from more than any other student at Hogwarts. Both of their parents had been in the Order. The Potters had been killed protecting their son from Voldemort. The Longbottoms had been tortured into insanity while trying to fight the Deatheaters as Aurors. In the end, both Harry and Neville had been left orphans, just different types of orphans. They were so different in most other ways, but they both understood what it was like to never know your parents. 

"Yeah," He replied softly. "You don't have to explain. I understand." 

Neville gave Harry a bittersweet smile. "Besides, they have enough to talk about with my magical abilities. Or, you know, the lack of." 

"Neville, that's rubbish!" 

The smile on Neville's face grew, losing the hint of saddness. He brushed at the shaggy fringe covering his pale forehead. "I know I'm never going to be a great wizard like you, Harry. And it's okay. I'm happy to be good at Herbology." 

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't be good at other things." A ripple of embarrasment ran through his stomach. "You've made more progress than anyone else in DA. And besides...I'm not a great wizard." 

He lowered his voice, as if he was imparting some great secret. "Honestly, most of the time I'm just trying not to get myself killed. I don't really plan for things to work out the way they do."

"Well, they seem to work out right most of the time." Neville nudged him playfully. "And I'm glad. I wouldn't be able to find nearly a good as friend anywhere else."

Now it was Harry's turn to smile. "You're a good friend too, Neville. You're good at a lot of things. You'll be a great wizard in your own right, I'm sure of it. I mean...we can't all be Hermione."

"I think she's probably glad of that." Neville chuckled. 

"Yeah, I think so too." Harry smiled. "So...are you ready to go back or was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Neville's happy expression faltered. He stared at Harry, gray eyes steadily scanning the other boy's face. Obviously there was something on his mind, but would he speak up? His gaze was so intense Harry suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was on the other bloke's mind. 

"Neville?" He prodded gently. "You know whatever you tell me, it'll stay between us. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and gave that bittersweet smile again. "I wish I was brave enough to tell you." 

"You're very brave, Neville. Remember when you tried to stop us from sneaking out at night first year? What Dumbledore said was right...it takes extra bravery to stand up to our friends. So, talking to one can't be that much harder. Right?"

Harry knew better, of course. It could be extremely hard to talk to a friend, especially if what you had to say to them would hurt. But if they weren't talking about their parents anymore, what could Neville be so afraid to tell him? Did he know something about Voldemort? Or was it something else entirely?

He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice that Neville had shifted closer until they were almost touching noses. Before he could even think to question it, he felt the soft press of lips against his. And time came to a complete halt.

Neville was kissing him. Neville Longbottom was kissing him. He was a bloke, and he was kissing him. 

And his lips felt nice against Harry's. Soft, smooth. The kiss didn't feel awkward like it had with Cho. Largely disappointing. No...this was much different. Much more pleasant. Much more...right. 

Harry closed his eyes and decided to go with it, returning the kiss the best way he knew how. When Neville started to pull back, he quickly leaned forward and sought a second kiss, intitating it himself this time. 

Oh yes, he could get used to this. 

Harry was the one to pull away this time, a little smile on his face. He was sure his cheeks were burning, but he didn't care. There was something right about all of this, though he didn't know where it was going to lead. They didn't know what each day would bring at this point. So it could be interesting to see where this new feeling could lead.

"You're not going to hit me?" Neville whispered. 

Now that he was looking at Neville in a new way, really looking at him, Harry noticed that his friend had changed so much even since the summer holiday. He was losing his round cheekedness and growing more handsome by the day. Still awkward, still a little clumsy, but bolder and more confident every day. But he still had the same heart that had made him such a great friend from their first year together at Hogwarts. 

"Of course not." Harry chuckled. "You caught me by surprise but...it was a good surprise."

"Really?" Neville's cheeks flushed almost as red as a Weasely's hair. "I guess we better get back."

"Yeah." He glanced around the room. "But...maybe we can come back tomorrow. Have a little practice one on one, yeah?"

"Yeah." Gray eyes sought out the green. "And maybe we can work on some spellwork too."

Oh yes, Neville was plenty brave. 

And Harry rather liked it.


End file.
